petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Placement of series
Here is the list of series that have events taking place in Star's universe. Urban Universe The Urban Universe used to be the Cave Universe but after the tribe wars thousans of years ago, it turned into the Urban Universe, which lead to quick development on Earth. Earth has not yet reached the peak of Urban development to the point it was on Coruscant in the previous Urban Universe. The Urban Universe is the most developed out of the 5 universes, as it is the one where Earth is located. Earth Mario's world (yet unnamed) * The Legend of Zelda: During different time periods, the most recent of which roughly aligns * Donkey Kong: Early 1980s * Super Mario Bros & Donkey Kong Country: Mid-2000s (decade), 2008-2016 (Olympics) Mobius * Sonic the Hedgehog: 2000 (Sonic 1), 2001 (CD), 2003 (AoStH, sort of), 2004 (Classic), 2005 (Modern and Undergound), 2007 (Generations sort of, comics and Chronicles), 2008-2016 (Olympics) Our world (yet unnamed) * Fantastic Beasts: 1926-1945 * Harry Potter: 1984-1991 (Hogwarts Mystery), 1991-1998 (main events), 2017 (19 years later) * Twilight: 2005-2006 * Phineas and Ferb: 2008 (main events), 2018 (Act Your Age), 2028 (future) * MovieStarPlanet: 2009-present (MSP in this multiverse is a lot different than the real life website) * Lumiponi: 2010-2011 * Once Upon a Time: 2011-2014 (Storybrooke events), 2017-??? (Season 7) * Divergent: Unknown point of time in the future * The Hunger Games: Unknown point of time in the future Dragon world (yet unnamed) * The Legend of Spyro: 1757-1760 * Spyro the Dragon: ** Spyro the Dragon: 1998 ** Ripto's Rage: At some point between 1999 and 2001 ** Year of the Dragon: 2002 ** Enter the Dragonfly: 2003 ** Attack of Rhynocs and other spin-offs: 2004 ** Hero's Tail: 2005 ** Spyro Orange/Crash Purple: 2005-2006 ** Shadow Legacy: 2006 ** vs. Malefor (fanon): 2012 Space * Super Mario Galaxy: Mid-2000s (decade) * Star Trek: 22nd, 23rd and 24th centuries Enchanted Universe The Enchanted Universe is the second most developed universe out of the 5. It is the universe where fairytales, the Skylanders series and The Lord of the Rings are set. Arda Pre-dimensional split * The Hobbit: Over 10,000 years ago, TA 2941-2942 * The Lord of the Rings: Over 10,000 years ago, TA 3018-3019 (main events) Skyra * Time of the Giants in Skylanders: Roughly 10,000 years ago * Time of the Swap Force in Skylanders: Early 1914 * How to Train Your Dragon: 1975, 1980, 1981 (main events) * Skylanders Academy: Roughly 2009-2010 * Skylanders: 2011-2017 (main events) Soria * Brave: 1976 * Tangled: 1977 * Frozen: 1980 (main events), 1981 (Fever) * Snow White (OUAT version): 1982 (main events) * Sonic and the Secret Rings/Black Knight: 2005 (illusion world) * Once Upon a Time: 2012-2013 (EF present events); 2014 (S5A backstory) Treetop Universe The Treetop main planet has 2 dimensions but not much is known about them. Main planet * My Little Pony: G3 happened around the same time as The Legend of Spyro while G4 takes place around present time. Underwater Universe Even less is known about the Underwater Universe than the Treetop Universe. The main planet has 2 dimensions. Darkside Universe The Darkside Universe was the former Urban Universe. However, as the result of a long war, the Urban tribe was given a new universe as their old universe was badly damaged. The Darkside tribe (formely the Rock tribe) got this universe. Its main planet Coruscant, was mostly desroyed, an all that was left was a place ruled by a shadowy creature with next to no inhabitants. Before this, Coruscant was the main planet with the most inhabitants. Coruscant * Star Wars (parts of it) * Peter Pan: During a timespan of roughly 150 or more years, until 2012 (Neverland events) Space * Star Wars: Thousands of years ago (possibly before LOTR) during a time of 66+ years (main events) Center of the Universes aka Boonie Planet Boonie Planet * Boonieverse/Boonie Planet: Around 2014 or earlier Category:Series placement